


Trapped Inside

by curiouselfqueen



Series: Holiday One-Shots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/M, Holidays, this really isn't that christmas-y but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouselfqueen/pseuds/curiouselfqueen
Summary: Hermione and Fenrir are stuck inside a cabin in the woods.[very short one-shot; could be read as a follow-up to "Snowed In"]





	Trapped Inside

**Author's Note:**

> As always, originally written on tumblr!

“Can we get a tree?”

Hermione spun around from where she was stoking the fire and grabbed the mantel to steady herself from the head-rush she got from standing so quickly.  She stared at the man sitting on the floor across the room, who kept her gaze steadily.

“I… I didn’t think you would be one for Christmas traditions,” she said.

The werewolf shrugged his shoulders and turned to look out the window.  It was still snowing heavily after a week.   They’d been able to put up charms around the cabin (well, that was mostly Hermione) and Fenrir had enthusiastically done all he could to shovel the snow off the main walk and from piling up against the walls.

It wasn’t as if anyone was going to be coming to visit them anytime soon, and they’d argued endlessly about whether keeping snow up agains the walls of the cabin would insulate or potentially cause structural damage.  He kept up the task mainly as an excuse to get outside.  The sharp cold wind was bracing, and most of the time he tried to shovel against the wind, just to make it more difficult.  He couldn’t run, he couldn’t hunt much, but beyond the physical labor he tasked upon himself, he  _needed_  to be outside.  The woods called to him.  The noises inside were deafening in their simplicity.  The fire crackling, the wind howling, pages turning, occasionally food cooking.  Two hearts beating to two different rhythms.  He needed more.

The forest was filled with layers.  Sounds that you had to pull apart from each other to isolate just the one you wanted.  Smells of the trees around you, the decay of the ground below, traces of animals no longer seen.  It was a puzzle, a game he loved to win.  He was loosing himself without it all.

“Thought you might want to spruce up the place a bit.”


End file.
